The Tournament
Shadowmaster New Story (not the actual name) is a new, top secret story coming soon. It is, of course, written by me. The winners of my contest will be featured in this story. Characters *Winners of contest *Vezon *Teridax *Takanuva *Artakha *Helryx *Miserix *The Piraka *Nektann *Nikila *Lesovikk *Several others Chapter 1 Takanuva walked through the streets of Tesara. Long had passed since Teridax's death. Now Spherus Magna was safe, despite Mata Nui's departure. As he walked on, a hole opened in the ground where Takanuva was, and he was pulled into the depths. ____________________________________________________________________________ Takanuva opened his eyes. Was it a dream? No, a nightmare. He got up, and realized it was neither. It was real. The sky was red, and he was back in Metru Nui. No, this was impossible! The island of Metru Nui had been destroyed when Teridax was killed. There were, as it had been when the island city existed, several busy Matoran. However, they were tied in chains, and they were being watched by several mysterious beings. As Takanuva got a closer look, he realized they were Skakdi, holding whips. Takanuva changed his armor color to match the ground, and crawled across, trying not to be noticed. He heard a cracking noise, and a long whip wrapped around his neck. The holder was a Rahkshi. "What are you doing here, rebel?" said the armored being. "Rebel? What are you talking about?" replied the Toa of Light. "So, I see...you are one of the chosen..." said the Rahkshi. "What!?" asked a confused Takanuva. "Come with us," said the Rahkshi. Several more Rahkshi, as well as Skakdi and some other, odd beings followed. He was thrown into a dark room at the side of the Coliseum. The door closed behind him. Water dripped from the ceiling. He looked at the sides of the room, and saw some Matoran writing. It read "You are doomed." There was more, sloppier writing, and the last, unfinished sentence trailed off to the door on the other side of the room as if the writer was being dragged away. The door opened, and Takanuva found himself in a large room. A being stood at the middle. He spoke. "You all have been chosen for a special event. It benefits us greatly, to see our greatest enemies crushed. This is the Tournament." Chapter 2 As the being spoke, Takanuva looked around. Several beings, at least 50, were in the room. Some were Matoran, some were Toa, some were even Makuta. But what caught Takanuva's eye was a massive being clad in black, red, silver, and grey armor. He towered over every other person here. If Takanuva were to fight him, he would be dead quicker than he could blink. Suddenly, a blazing pain pierced through his back. He turned around to see a Rahkshi. "Listen, fool!" it said. Takanuva turned to the being again. "And now, I shall read the contestants," he said. There was a large thump, and the room moved upwards. The ceiling and walls disappeared to reveal an arena, that which Aklini had been practiced in. Several beings, Matoran, Toa, Vortixx, Skakdi, and Makuta, were cheering. A stage appeared, and the being jumped on top of it. "Tetrack Nui, Girahk, Nightwatcher," the being said. Three beings stepped up, all larger than Takanuva. The being continued, "Pyroketox, Commodon, Feanor, Zektox," said the being. The four contestants went onto the stage, their faces grim. All of them were around a Toa's size, but Takanuva knew they were deadly. "Nalek, Vicoran," he continued. "Nalek" was a Toa, but Takanuva saw that he wore the Ignika. A hard opponent he would be. "Ghost, Alloy, Naraku, Kawa, Kouhiimaru, Iruka," he said. Takanuva saw the six step up to the stage. All looked dangerous, especially this "Iruka". The being continued once more, "Benjarmin, Jarodin, Krendarr,". He paused. Checking to see if all were on stage, he continued, "Rando, Harlen, Kental,". The being paused again. "Nightshade, Kyhrex, Soul Eliminator, Eostra, Varkanax" Takanuva watched as they stepped on stage. All were physically intimidating, especially Varkanax, the one he had seen earlier. He would have no chance. "Vezon, Teridax, Artakha, Helryx, Miserix, Nikila, Hakann, Lesovikk, Sarda, Vezok, Reidak, Zaktan, Avak, Thok, Tahu, Gali, Onua, Krakua, Tuma, Mata Nui, Metus, Kirbold, Scodonius, Kirbraz, Kyry, and Takanuva." Takanuva walked onto the stage. He was a mere Toa of Light, against several beings more powerful than him. The being left the stage, and another being, a Rahkshi, took his place. "This is a fight to the death. You will fight, and you will die. Only one leaves this place. The prize: your life," he said. The arena disappeared, and they were all in a cave. "There will be weapon caches around. We've also set up several masks and items. Use them before someone else does," he said. "And now, the fight begins." Category:Stories